Héroe Favorito
by god of hope
Summary: quien es el héroe favorito de Momo? tiene muchos pero solo hay uno que esta en su mente... los invito a que lean y descubran quien es ese Héroe


**Ey espero y les guste este drabble para los amantes del IzuMomo**

 **Esto fue al escuchar una canción de uno de mis artistas favoritos**

 **Sin mas que decir los dejo para que lean**

 _ **Héroe Favorito**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _-señorita Yaoyorozu, nos gustaría saber quién es su héroe favorito?-_

 _Es lo que una de las muchas mucamas me preguntó mientras yo pasaba tiempo como cada semana desde que me mude a los dormitorios_

 _Yo no supe que responder_

 _Tenia a varios a los que yo admiraba_

 _Incluyendo al legendario All Might_

 _Pero solo uno de ellos estuvo en mi mente_

 _Uno desde que lo conocí en mi clase_

 _Al principio no lo veía como un potencial héroe ya que su Kosei era que en mi punto de vista no adecuado para el oficio_

 _Pero con el pasar de los días, semanas, meses_

 _Pude ver en el algo que no note desde el principio_

 _Él es un chico que no importa como sea la situación busca darnos seguridad con solo una sonrisa… similar a All Might_

 _No miraba a mis compañeras con lujuria o intenciones indecentes ya que parecía ser alguien puro de corazón_

 _Sus murmullos eran su defecto… pero no soy quien para juzgar ya que también tuve ese mismo problema_

 _Es capaz de saltar al fuego con tal de salvar a un compañero sin importarle si llega a salir lastimado_

 _No busca fama como la mayoría de los héroes de hoy que lo hacen_

 _Es tímido… pero eso hace que resalte su ternura y su inocencia_

 _Es fuerte… ya que debajo de su uniforme o ropa de entrenamiento oculta un cuerpo buen entrenado además de sus cicatrices que se hizo por proteger a alguien_

 _Es listo ya que es capaz de analizar un Kosei, desarmarlo, armarlo, buscar sus defectos y los usos que se pueden aplicar sin olvidar que puede ver una manera de mejorarlos_

 _Es desinteresado ya que muchos encontraron en el alguien en quien acudir_

 _Y lo mejor_

 _Es leal a sus ideales y sueños ya que prefiere salvar que ganar_

 _Me lo demostró en la pelea contra todoroki-kun_

 _Todas esas virtudes y defectos hicieron que no pudiese quitármelo de la cabeza y no dejara de pensar muchas maneras para poder acercármele_

 _Por desgracia me di cuenta_

 _Que las cosas no siempre salen como quieres_

 _Ya que estaba en una relación con Uraraka_

 _Ella es su amiga y la chica con la que ha compartido muchos momentos juntos_

 _Ella era todo lo opuesto a mí_

 _Linda_

 _Alegre_

 _Positiva_

 _Inocente_

 _Y enamorada de él_

 _Algo que comparto con ella_

 _Pero no podría ganar_

 _Por lo que ahora estoy en una relación con Todoroki-kun en una forma de hacer desaparecer esos sentimientos_

 _A pesar de que somos novios y tenemos muchas cosas en común no hay ninguna chispa o algo que haga que nuestras salidas o citas sean algo que no olvide_

 _Y lo peor_

 _Uraraka en las pijama das que organizo yo para todas la chicas cuenta los momentos divertidos y sus salidas con Izuku_

 _Siempre con una radiante y alegre sonrisa_

 _Con un brillo en los ojos al mencionarlo_

 _Como la envidiaba_

 _Y_

 _Felicitaba por encontrar al chico perfecto_

 _Pasan los meses y mis padres están felices por mi relación con todoroki-kun_

 _Me felicitaron por salir con el hijo del actual héroe numero 1_

 _Y en reuniones yo daba una falsa sonrisa cuando nos presentaban juntos como si fuésemos la pareja del año_

 _Yo vivía en una falsa hecha por la opinión pública de todos_

 _Pero eso cambio_

 _Cuando el termino lo nuestro argumentando que ya se cansó_

 _No podía estar más de acuerdo por lo que ese día dimos por terminada nuestra relación_

 _Mis amigas estuvieron conmigo apoyándome por esta ruptura_

 _Pero yo estaba feliz… por al fin ya no tener que emparentar que todo es perfecto a mí alrededor_

 _Todos me dieron su apoyo… Izuku lo hizo también ofreciéndome el suyo y en el fondo no podía estar feliz de saber que podía contar con el_

 _Pase momentos con el estudiando y hablando de libros… algo que nos gusta a ambos_

 _Y más los relatos de J.R._

 _Y simulábamos que éramos los personajes recitando las líneas_

 _Ambos éramos felices_

 _A pesar de que quería mas y solo éramos amigos_

 _Yo quería más_

 _Pero ocurrió un cambio que nos afectó a ambos_

 _Uraraka a pesar de decir que amaba a Izuku ella termino con él_

 _Todo por dinero_

 _Por fama_

 _Esas cosas se le subieron a la cabeza haciendo que rompiera con él y no midiendo sus palabras le dijo cosas que lo hirieron mucho_

 _Yo al enterarme quise matarla… un chico como Izuku no se merecía esto_

 _Me quede con él todas las noches en su cuarto_

 _Verlo llorar era una de las cosas más dolorosas que no podía soportar_

 _Y más si tenía el corazón destrozado_

 _Un chico que puede sin ningún esfuerzo romper muros de concreto y vencer punteros 0 sufría por una ruptura_

 _Un tierno y noble_

 _Como un ángel_

 _Llorando_

 _Esa noche a pesar de que mi mente me decía que solo empeoraría las cosas mi corazón me decía que hiciera lo que quería hacer desde lo más profundo de mi ser_

 _Esa noche yo lo consolé_

 _Lo hice olvidar su dolor con placer_

 _Le entregue mi primera vez… y él me entrego el suyo_

 _Cada momento en el que entraba en mí no dejaba de verlo a los ojos_

 _No me quitaba la mirada_

 _Nos conectamos en un nivel que jamás olvidaremos_

 _Ya después de esa noche_

 _Llegando el amanecer ambos despertamos mirándonos_

 _Le dije que lo amaba…_

 _Y él tenía el corazón muy confundido y aun roto_

 _Pero no me rendí_

 _Repare su corazón_

 _Nos unimos más_

 _Salíamos más_

 _Inclusive éramos muy acaramelados_

 _Ambos estuvimos juntos sin problemas hasta ese día_

 _Salimos como todos los sábados a nuestra cita en el centro comercial_

 _Pero nos encontramos con ella_

 _Uraraka_

 _Ella quería pedirle perdón y también quería volver con él porque su relación con Bakugou no resulto ser como lo esperaba_

 _Tuve miedo de que volvieran_

 _Tuve miedo de que me dejara por volver con ella y por dejarme llevar yo Salí corriendo_

 _Corrí tanto que no supe como acabe de rehén en una tienda de aparatos electrónicos_

 _Tres villanos_

 _Con Koseis similares a rocas_

 _Uno de ellos me miro de forma lasciva o que me dio asco_

 _Y después me tomo diciendo las cosas que me hará cuando escapen_

 _Pensaban llevarme_

 _A pesar de entrenarme para ser héroe no pude mantener el control_

 _Tuve miedo_

 _Angustia_

 _Y dolor_

 _Por ya no tener a ese chico que ame y le di mi primera vez_

 _Justo cuando creí que perdía las esperanzas_

 _El salió de la nada_

 _Derribando a los villanos con suma facilidad y buena velocidad ya que eran lentos_

 _Pero el que me tenía me amenazo con aplastarme la cabeza con sus rocosas manos_

 _Era un punto muerto_

 _Pensó que saldría victorioso_

 _Pero no conto con que un movimiento rápido de sus dedos hizo una bala de viento que destrozo el brazo y con su velocidad me saco fuera de su alcance_

 _Estando en sus brazos pude sentirme muy segura_

 _Me miro_

 _Derramando lágrimas por mí_

 _Demostrando su buen y puro corazón_

 _Ese día me dijo algo que esperaba escuchar_

 _Ese mismo día me dijo_

 _-Momo… te amo –_

 _No pude ser más feliz_

 _Desde ese entonces anunciamos nuestra relación y nos volvimos novios hasta el día de la graduación que nos volvimos esposos estando en un matrimonio que en el cual surgió una alegría que llena nuestras vidas_

 _Nuestra hija_

 _Pasaron los años y yo me volvió dueña de mi propia agencia y él se volvió el nuevo símbolo de la paz llegando al puesto número 1 siendo seguido por Bakugou que desea quitarle ese puesto_

 _Soy feliz ahora con mi vida_

 _Y si me preguntan por mi héroe favorito_

 _Solo les dire una palabra_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Deku"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Espero y les haya gustado ya que me llego la inspiración escuchando esa canción de Romeo Santos**_

 _ **No olviden comentar y de paso para los que me siguen en Wattpad les dire que quiero publicar todos mis fic allí espero y les gusten**_

 _ **Sin mas que decir eso es todo**_

 _ **Se despide de ustedes God Of Hope**_


End file.
